


You Look So Good In Blue

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Ashton5SOS:  Watching Calum pack his bags in his red underwear, GOODMORNING</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good In Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on writing anymore but then ashton tweeted and i couldn't help myself. Title (like my pseudonym) taken from the fall out boy song 'nobody puts baby in the corner'.

      "Why are you up so early?" Ashton groaned.

 

  The shuffling sounds coming from the other side of the hotel room didn’t stop.

  
               “Cause I’ve gotta pack,” Calum chirped. It almost pissed Ashton off. It was five am; no one had a right to be chirpy at five am. 

 

      “I told you to pack last night,” Ashton said voice rough with sleep. 

               “Well, I didn’t,” Calum shot back. Alright, not so chirpy then; it made Ashton feel a little better. He rolled over to face Calum. If he was insisting on causing so much ruckus so early in the morning Ashton was going to make Calum entertain him. 

 

      “Ohhhh,” Ashton called taking in the sight of Calum. He was bent over picking up clothes off the floor, naked except for a pair of tight red underwear. The soft morning light did nothing to dim the definition of all of Calum’s new muscles. He wasn’t the lanky fifteen year old Ashton would wrestle for the last piece of pizza anymore. He’d filled out, bulked out a bit in all the best ways.  Ashton felt himself reacting to it. It wasn’t surprising, pretty much everything Calum did could turn him on. Seeing him mostly naked bending over, it wasn’t a shock that his dick took notice.   
“Lookin' good, Hood,” Ashton smirked. 

 

               “Yeah?” Calum asked wiggling his hips. He threw Ashton a coy look over his shoulder. “Enjoying the view then?” He asked watching Ashton’s hand drift under the cover to touch himself. 

 

      “Mhm,” Ashton hummed in agreement. “Don’t stop on my account though.” He said nodding towards Calum’s still mostly empty suitcase. 

  
               “I could help you though,” Calum pouted. 

  
      “Nah, you should’ve listened to me last night when I told you to pack. Keep going.” Ashton commanded. 

               “Fine,” Calum huffed going back to work. “Pervert,” he mumbled under his breath, glancing back to Ashton. 

      “Mmm,” Ashton agreed again starting to get himself off in earnest. He watched the way Calum moved, the way his muscles flexed and relaxed, the shadows they made on his body. 

  
      “You’ve got such a great ass,” Ashton groaned staring at the way Calum’s red underwear curved tight against it, how the color contrasted with his tan skin.

  
               “God,” Calum whined watching Ashton’s hand move under the cover. He scooped up the rest of his stuff, shoved it all into a suitcase and zipped it up partially, cursing when it wouldn’t close. 

  
               “Fucking hell,” he all but shouted. He sat on top of it growling as he pulled the zip shut. “I’m done,” he said standing by the edge of Ashton’s bed. “Can I please join you now?” 

  
      “Alright,” Ashton relented pulling the covers open to let Calum crawl on top of him. “Come on then,” he said moving Calum to line up their cocks. 

      “Does packing always get you this hard,” Ashton asked with a breathless laugh. “Look who’s the pervert now.”

  
               “Fuck off,” Calum replied grinding his hips against Ashton’s. 

  
               “God,” he cried rutting against Ashton. He moaned when Ashton’s big hands groped his ass and pulled him closer. 

  
      “You’re so hot,” Ashton panted biting at Calum’s neck. “You gonna make me come?” 

               “Yeah,” Calum grunted grinding down harder. 

      “Fuck,” Ashton cried out. “Are you close?”

  Calum have a jerky nod in reply. “Need something else though, don’t know if I can get there from just this.” 

  Before he could register what was happening Ashton had flipped them over pinning Calum to the bed as he thrust against him. 

      “Is this what you need?” He asked placing both hands around Calum’s throat. 

               “Yeah,” Calum gasped, “Please.”

  Ashton tightened his grip, applying more pressure as he continued to grind against him. He watched the way Calum’s face went red, eyes closing tight in pleasure. The vein that stood out on the side of Calum’s neck pulsed hard under his heavy grip. And then Calum was coming with a silent cry, jerking up against him. 

  Ashton kept his hand lightly around Calum’s throat as he sought his own release, lasting a few minutes more against Calum’s lax body before coming.

      “You alright?” Ashton asked moving his hands up to smooth Calum’s hair back. 

               “Fucking wonderful,” Calum panted. 

  Ashton thought it was a pretty good morning, all things considered.


End file.
